Final Fantasy Brothers
by cky-freak
Summary: The guys from FF7-FF10 are teaming up. Please review. Chapter 4 finally up!
1. Battle Royale

Final Fantasy Brothers By: Cky_Freak  
  
******Chapter 1: Battle Royale************************  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Ronso and Guado. In the Red Corner Wearing Purple and holding a really big sword, CLOOUUUUUUDDDD STRIFE! And in the blue corner sporting his Zanarkand Abes Apparel with the Caladbolg at his side please welcome the challenger, TIIIDDUUUSS!" Roared the announcer at the Battle Stadium."Ladies and Gents we haven't seen a bout like this since..since..ya know I haven't seen a bout like this ever."  
  
"This should be cake." Cloud said with confidence. "Yo! Rookie I'm about to teach you some manners."  
  
"Oh yeah, well I've kissed my mom at the bus stop. C'mon take me to school." Yelled Tidus.  
  
"Sit down you smart ass. Yelling out stuff like that is what will get you killed around here. Now all ya gotta know is this guy has a small arsenal of magic, a big sword and a limit break that will smoke your ass, ya." Wakka informed Tidus. Wakka was like a brother to Tidus, always watching his back and giving him a hard time.  
  
"Cloud. I saw this guy outside sparring with that red head guy. You better watch out for an attack where he hits you like Omnislash and then jumps off his sword and kicks a ball." Tifa was telling Cloud as the crowd was patiently waiting for the bell.  
  
"Yeah I know. It's called Blitz Ace, I can take it but it will hurt." Cloud Said  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tidus started off by immediately casting haste on himself. Cloud sent out a small does of lightning, but it missed Tidus.  
  
"That all you got chump!?" Tidus Exclaimed as he rushed cloud with and over head smash to his cranium. Cloud fell to the ground as blood gushed out of the top of his skull. He lay there for a moment in awe at what had happened.  
  
"Whoa buddy! That was good but it wasn't good enough." Cloud yelled across the ring. He cast cure 3 on himself and Tidus stood there stunned as the gash in Cloud's head closed up just as if it had never happened.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Cloud yelled as he reigned blow after blow upon Tidus. Tidus fell to the ground but quickly got up and used himself a high potion.  
  
"Hey Wakka that wasn't very bad. I thought that you said that his limit break was gonna smoke me!?" Tidus yelled to his corner. "That was just a fraction of what will happen if he unleashes his move. So be on your guard, okay and stop talking to me. He had the time to cast protect and haste on himself." Wakka told Tidus. As Tidus turned around he was hit with a bolt 3. This put him in to over drive and set off a new fury in his eyes.  
  
"Oh baby. You better get ready, because it's time you met my Blitz Ace." Tidus screamed as he ran towards Cloud. The giddy look on Cloud's face dissipated as the pain from the first blow sunk in. There after he was hit with seven more grueling blows. Finally, in a bloody view, he looked up just in time to see a blue and white Blitz Ball hit him square in the nose. Cloud fell to the ground and the entire crowd fell silent. Had their reigning champion fallen to a rookie.  
  
"One...Two...Three...Four..." Boomed the announcer over a PA system. The crowd stood silent as Cloud lay still on the ground. Tidus was in his own corner breathing heavily. Though he was having a hard time recovering from the fight he still had an awesome look of victory on his face.  
  
"...Five...Six...Seven...Eight..." The announcer kept counting  
  
"C'mon Cloud, get up your not down yet. I know your not down yet. Please get up, PLEASE!!" Tifa begged as she stood from the corner.  
  
"...Nine...Ten!" The announcer finished as the crowd erupted. "This is history in the making folks. Never before have I seen a rookie beat an all- time reigning champion. This one is definitely going down in the books for sure." Tidus jumped out of the ring and ran up to Wakka who was open arms to catch him in a victory hug.  
  
"Wakka I did it! I actually did it. Everybody doubted me and man did I show them. Did you see that Wakka. Did you see when I..." Tidus continued on, like a little kid that just rode a bike for the first time,  
  
"Whoa!! Buddy I saw it all. I was right next to the ring watching the whole time. I gotta tell ya I'm really proud that you beat him really proud." Wakka Exclaimed carrying Tidus off to the locker rooms. The whole while Cloud was still unconscious in the ring. **************************************************************************** ** 


	2. The Proposal

Final Fantasy Brothers By:Cky_Freak  
  
***Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on my last chapter but I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I claim to own them. They belong to Squaresoft. Just a little disclaimer so I'm not sued. Thanx. **************************  
  
*******Chapter 2: The Proposal********************  
  
"Man Wakka, I'm telling you that was one of the most intense battles I've ever been in. I mean other than you guys I've never really fought in front of an audience." Tidus said as he was coming out of showering up and what not  
  
"Yeah well ya did good. Now C'mon let's go the airship is waiting for us. We're all gonna go to Luca for a huge victory dinner." Wakka explained as they were walking out of the locker room. When they came around the corner, they walked past the other dressing room. As they past, Cloud emerged from the room and spotted them.  
  
"Hey rookie!!" Cloud yelled jogging to catch up with them. "Now what !? I don't feel like another round right now okay. I'm in a hurr..." Tidus started before he was interrupted.  
  
"Will you shut your mouth for just a second. I'm not here for a rematch I just wanted to congratulate you on your win. That took some balls to just step in there and take on the champion." Cloud said as he walked along their sides.  
  
"Well I did beat you didn't I!" Tidus said cockily  
  
"Hey don't get to high on yourself. I could have been much harder on you. Anyways, I actually came to ask you something. Me and a few of my friends and their trainers that I met here are planning to enter a tournament in about 6 months. I seen your fighting style and it's perfect for this kind of tournament. You may go pretty far, plus the award for winning first place is 3,000,000 gil. It may be a little tough but with the right arsenal and moves, and a good stock of potions you have a good chance of winning." Cloud explained. By this time Wakka and Tidus were already at the airship and ready to go.  
  
"Okay I'll think about it, but how will I get a hold of you when I make my decision?" Tidus asked as he was getting on the airship.  
  
"Don't worry I'll contact you within two days. I can track anyone anywhere." Cloud yelled up to them as the airship took off.  
  
The airship blasted through the sky on the way to Luca. Meanwhile on the bridge Tidus was debating with himself and Wakka whether or not he should do it.  
  
"Think of it Wakka 3,000,000 gil. We'd be gillionaires. Not to mention the ladies that i would get by doing this." Tidus declared as he was pacing back and forth.  
  
"Yeah but on the other hand you could get badly hurt. And trainers aren't allowed to heal, so if you get knocked out there's a probable chance that you won't make it, if it's bad enough I mean." Wakka said with a lot of concern for Tidus' well being.  
  
"Yeah but Wakka, the tournament is still 6 months away. In that time I could go over to the Omega Ruins and get some hardcore training in. With that amount of time I could get extremely pumped. No one would stand a chance." Tidus' said in his defense  
  
"Yeah ya know what, I guess your right. I could stay and be your trainer and help you a lot. Now that you mention the ruins, I really think we could do this." Wakka said with a tone of excitement in his voice.  
  
"Do what?" Rikku asked as she approached the guys.  
  
"Oh. I've just decided to join a tournament that's in 6 months. The winner get's 3,000,000 gil. Plus the fame and glory." Tidus said as he jumped up and did a sort of muscle man victory pose.  
  
"Okay turbo. Slow down, you haven't won yet. First thing's first though, we need to get to Luca, have our dinner and party our asses off!" Wakka hollered  
  
************************************************************************ 


	3. Luca

Final Fantasy Brothers By: Cky_Freak  
  
****Chapter 3: Luca ********************  
  
The Airship arrived at Luca late in the day. The sun was half down and the moon starting to show in the sky.  
  
"Alright guys, here's the plan. Kimahri and Auron go the whole fight on tape. We're going to go over to the theater and watch the whole thing. Then Tidus, you'll be able to see what kind of mistakes you made during the fight then improve on them. This is much less a 'party' movie as it is a movie to help better yourself." Wakka explained as the crew walked off of the airship dock.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Wakka I didn't do that bad. I may have left myself open to him a couple times, but for god's sake I won!" Tidus said in his defense.  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying before I was interrupted..." Wakka said as he glanced a playful look at Tidus. "...We will be going to the theater for the show, then afterwards we're going to head over to the café for a victory dinner. The Aurochs and the Goers are going to be there to congratulate you for your victory. Then we can all settle in for a nice nights of rest. Because in the morning we're probably gonna head over to the ruins to start the first day of training." Wakka informed the group as they walked into town.  
  
The buzz of the crowd in the town square brought back many memories for Tidus. It seemed not to long ago that he was here for the blitzball tournament. The group split up, as they all got ready to go to the show.  
  
"Okay gang, we're all gonna go get ready for tonight. So you all go get made up and pretty while me and Tidus go and reserve the inn. Meet us at the theater in an hour, and you better be there or we'll start without you." Wakka explained to the group.  
  
They split up and the girls all took off together, probably going to take their sweet time getting ready. Kimahri and Auron left to the theater together to set up the show. Wakka and Tidus headed off towards the inn to set up for the night.  
  
"Okay we're just gonna go in and tell them that we need all the beds they have and maybe some extra. Let's hope they don't give us any trouble." Wakka mentioned to Tidus on the way to the inn.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure they won't. We have enough gil to pay for it." Tidus said as they approached. "Wakka I have to ask you something. Did I really make that many mistakes when I was fighting?"  
  
"Well you kinda stopped and talked to me a couple times, and you got cocky, but other than that, you were great. I only said that about the mistakes so that the whole town didn't end up getting invited, not to make you feel guilty. Okay man, so cheer up this is your night." Wakka reassured Tidus  
  
They walked up to the inn and approached the desk. The man behind it must have been new because he looked pretty nervous when they walked in.  
  
"We're gonna need all of your rooms and beds tonight and we'll be outta here at about mid-day tomorrow. Is that okay?" Wakka asked the attendant behind the desk.  
  
"You need ALL of the rooms!? Well you got lucky because it just so happens that the inn is completely vacant tonight." Said the attendant as he fumbled with the papers on his desk. This guy was definitely new here. He fumbled around nervously until he found the paper work that was right in front of his face. "Okay you just need to fill out this paper work for the rooms and if you want the whole inn it will cost you 600 gil."  
  
"Okay that's cool but I gotta warn ya we may be a little rowdy. This guy right here just won a fighting tournament and we're celebrating okay." Wakka said as he handed back the paper work and the payment. "But now we have to go. We have a movie to watch."  
  
"Don't work to hard okay guy." Tidus threw in as they were walking out the door.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I won't." said the attendant as he fumbled with armfuls of paper work that he was carrying into the back.  
  
Wakka and Tidus decided to walk through the town and take in the sights. They made their way over to the bar to get some drinks since they had a half an hour or so to kill. They sat around and talked to an old blitzball veteran about the 'good old days'. They left the bar and started off towards the theater.  
  
They walked in the doors to the theater to find the room full of people. It was as if at least half the town was there. In the middle of a big crowd were the girls standing there talking with their friends. Auron and Kimahri were nowhere to be found, probably off getting the video ready.  
  
"Hey what's going on here!? I thought this was supposed to be a private screening of the fight. I didn't expect the whole town to be here." Wakka was raving as he walked over towards the girls. "Yuna, what's going on here?"  
  
"Well, we were walking through the town talking about the screening and well, I guess everyone thought it was a free for all, because they all just started showing up." Yuna said as she was acting all innocent.  
  
"Hey, Hey, Hey. Wakka clam down, it's all right. I think I would like it better if all these people were here so that I could hear their reactions." Tidus mentioned. You could tell he was defending Yuna. He was always defending her.  
  
"Everybody take seat. Kimahri is starting show now." Boomed Kimahri out over the audience. A sudden silence fell over the crowd. The video started out showing Wakka and Tidus in their corner. Wakka was advising Tidus about Cloud. Then the fight started.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud and Barret were searching the map on the Highwind for Tidus' signal. They had flown all the way over to Spira and now they were searching.  
  
"Cloud, I don't even know why we're going to find some punk kid for a tournament just so HE can win, instead of us." Barret exclaimed  
  
"It's the fact that we'll be friends with his group. I know people like him. Hanging around him will also get us the respect just because we know him. I'll talk him out of participating in any tournaments for a while after this one. Then while he's gone it's just you and me there. After that we can take back that fame, plus we'll have the respect." Cloud explained still completely fixed on the map.  
  
"Yeah well as long as you don't have to fight him. I would hate for him to get all cocky and for me to have to handle him." Said Barret with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Wait a minute... Yep there he is. The map says that he's in the town of Luca. If we step on it we can make it there just before morning." Cloud said  
  
************  
  
"All right everybody drinks on me. Really enjoy yourselves okay." Wakka yelled over that loud buzz within the café. "Hey Tidus you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Yeah I am." Tidus yelled from across the bar. "But I'm really tired I think I'm gonna head back to the inn now."  
  
"Okay brotha, I'll be there in about an hour okay. You go get yourself some sleep." Wakka yelled to Tidus as he left the bar.  
  
The night was warm. Tidus was feeling quite drowsy from all the action of the past couple days. He just wanted to get to the inn, get in bed and pass out. He walked inside and there was no one around.  
  
"Guess the attendant has called it a night". He said to himself as he trudged up the stairs. The room was dark but Tidus did not care, he found the first empty bed and climbed in to it. He immediately was out. When he woke in the morning the room was full of people. He made his way towards the door stepping over people carefully, trying not to wake anybody up.  
  
"Kind of a mess isn't it. I tripped three times on the way in." Came a voice from the darker corner.  
  
The voice startled Tidus so bad that he tripped over the person in front of him and landed on some others. They must have been up really late because they didn't even budge. He looked over to see Cloud walking towards with an open hand out to help him up.  
  
"Jesus, next time warn me before you just jump out of nowhere and just start talking. I'm probably gonna have to change my pants now." Tidus said as Cloud pulled him up.  
  
"Quit your complaining. I'm just here to find out if you've made your decision about the tournament. Are you in our not?" Cloud said while he walked down the stairs with Tidus.  
  
"Yeah I'm gonna do it. It's in about six months right? That gives me enough time to train and get myself way pumped for it." Tidus told Cloud  
  
"Okay. Well my trainer, Barret, and I are gonna go start training. The tournament is in exactly six months from today. You need to get to the Battle Square area of the Golden Saucer. That's on Gaia. You need to be there two days before the tournament, just so they can go through all of the technical stuff. Here's a communicator. It only works on Gaia, so call me when you get there and we'll work through all of this stuff. Okay?" Cloud said before he departed.  
  
"I think I got it. I guess I'll be talking to ya then." Tidus said. With that they shook each others hands and headed their separate ways. Tidus walked back into the inn to see Wakka coming down the stairs.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked Tidus.  
  
"Well Wakka you better go wake the others and get ready. We have a tournament to train for."  
  
************************************************************************ 


	4. The Omega Ruins

********Chapter 4: The Omega Ruins*********************** !--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----! ! Sorry for the wait on this chapter peeps. I'm lazy. But here it is. ! !--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----!  
  
The crew started packing their things as soon as they all woke. They were barely getting finished when Wakka walked in.  
  
"All right everybody, the ships taking off in about ten minutes I expect y'all to have your asses on then. Got it!?" He said as he grabbed his bag that was already packed. "I'm gonna go down and get us out of this hotel and grab some breakfast, I suggest that you hurry so that you can do the same."  
  
"So Tidus, do you think that you will be ready for this training and then for the tournament thereafter? You should know that I will always be on your side supporting you." Yuna asked Tidus while they packed together.  
  
"Yunie, you know that I'm ready for anything that comes my way. Haven't I always?" Tidus said throwing her a smile. "And thanks for being there for me. Sometimes I may not have made it if it wasn't for you."  
  
"Well you know that I care for you and I just don't want anything bad to happen to you okay." Yuna told Tidus. She then leaned over and gave him a hug. Not the kind of hug that you give a friend, but a hug that you give to someone that you love.  
  
"Whoa, what was that for?" Tidus asked with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"I don't know I just felt that I needed to do it." Yuna said as she picked up her bag and headed of downstairs.  
  
Tidus finished packing his bags, he was the last one, and headed off towards the airship.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about back in the room. She's never done anything like that before. I mean I've gotten hugs but this one lasted longer and she clung much tighter to me than usual." Tidus thought to him self as he walked to the airship. He reached the dock and through his bag down on the pile of other bags. He gave a wave to the workers loading the bags and boarded the airship.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENIN!" He yelled as he entered the bridge. Wakka nearly jumped out of his skin in fright.  
  
"Jesus man whatta ya think your doin just comin in yellin at the top of your lungs!? You wanna give me a heart attack or somethin!" Wakka said as he put Tidus into a headlock and wrestled around with him.  
  
"No, I'm just tryin to get a feel for the element of surprise. I think maybe if I act crazy or something while I'm fighting the other people will get freaked out. Then when they're distracted...Wham! I hit 'em in the gut then finish the round." He said as he got out of Wakka's grasps and punched him in the stomach and put one foot on his chest.  
  
"Get off of me chump. There you go again with that 'Hard-Ass' attitude. If you keep that kind of stuff up you're going to get yourself in to some trouble." Wakka stated as he sat down. Tidus sat down next to him and they started talking. The rest of the crew was just lounging around as the airship was flying over the sea. Shortly after the ship arrived in front of the Omega Ruins. Everyone got off of the ship and gathered in a crowd.  
  
"Man it seems like just yesterday that we were here fighting Omega Weapon." Rikku mentioned to the crowd.  
  
"Yeah well your gonna have to get used to it because we're going to be here for six months." Wakka told Rikku. "All right guys, here's the plan. We're gonna have to set up some kind of camp. For the most part we'll be sleeping in the airship. If you guys wanna leave during the day you can, you just always have to be back at night for Tidus to rest. Once a week, you girls are going to go get a lot of medicine and food. Tidus will be in some extreme training so he is excused from anything strenuous. Now if you guys want to fight too for some extra gil and items, that would be greatly appreciated. But now we need to set up and then go to sleep. I think it would be better to start tomorrow just so Tidus here has some extra energy. You guys agree, ya. Okay let's get busy.  
  
They all started setting up a little fire pit and benches. The whole time Tidus was sitting up on a rock staring off into the horizon, so lost in thought that he didn't even see Yuna come up and sit behind him.  
  
"Whatcha starin at?" She asked Tidus  
  
"Nothin really. I'm just thinkin about the training and the tournament. Yuna I need to ask you something." Tidus started  
  
"What is it?" asked Yuna  
  
"Well earlier when you hugged me at the inn. It wasn't one of your regular hugs. I was just wondering what's going on in your head." Tidus explained  
  
"It's just that, Tidus I really do care for you and I just don't want anything to happen to you that's all. You were my guardian and even before that you always stood by and protected me I just thought that it was my turn to do the same for you." Yuna finished. She stood up and leaned over and kissed Tidus on the cheek then walked away. Tidus sat there in awe of what just happened.  
  
"Man I will never understand women." He said to himself as he got up and went down to help everyone with camp. They got the whole camp set up by sundown and everyone was exhausted.  
  
"Okay everyone I'd say that we should call it a day don't you think." Wakka said as he led them into the ship. They all climbed into their beds and got all settled in for their rest. Tidus got into bed and started thinking about the day. He was almost asleep when he heard the door open.  
  
"Probably Wakka coming in to give me some words of wisdom." He thought to himself. He was startled to find out that it wasn't Wakka, because Wakka wouldn't come crawling into his bed.  
  
"Yuna? What are you do..." He started to say before Yuna reached her finger up to his mouth to quiet him.  
  
"I just want to be with you. No words, just silence. I want to hold you in case this may be the last chance I have." Yuna whispered into Tidus' ear. She then laid her head in his arms and fell asleep. Tidus put his arms around her and smiled. He felt the same way. They both slept through the night and woke in the morning to Rikku giggling.  
  
"Awwww. Isn't that so cute. Get up you two. I don't wanna know what happened last night, or maybe I do. But that's for later right now YOU have to go get ready for training." Rikku said pointing at Tidus as she walked away.  
  
Yuna gave Tidus one last hug then ran off to catch up with Rikku. Tidus watched them as they walked away. They were whispering and looking back and giggling.  
  
"I said it once and I'll say it again...I don't understand women." He thought to himself as he exited the ship. He sat at one of the tables and pulled up a plate of food. He scarfed that all down and looked towards Wakka. Wakka nodded at him and Tidus got the point. He got up and walked to the end of the table to meet up with Wakka.  
  
"All right everybody, we're gonna go start training. Remember what I said, if you leave be back by night fall." Wakka yelled down the table. He grabbed a bag up and started heading for the ruins. Tidus threw Yuna a smile then hurried up to Wakka.  
  
Wakka and Tidus arrived at the entrance to the dark cave and looked at each other.  
  
"So you ready for this?" Wakka asked Tidus slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"My man, I've never been more ready." Tidus exclaimed while he through punches in the air. They entered the cave and started the training.  
  
*************************************************** 


End file.
